Take the Heartland
by Servena
Summary: Nicht für jeden ist ein Schulball ein Grund zum Feiern. [Highschool AU, Clove-Marvel Friendship, Cato/Glimmer]


**Take the Heartland**

Missmutig stocherte Clove in ihren Pancakes herum. Normalerweise war das eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte in der Cafeteria, aber heute konnte auch der Ahornsirup nichts daran ändern, dass sie keinen Appetit hatte. Ihr war schlecht, und schließlich schob sie den Teller resigniert von sich. Stattdessen begann sie, an der Papierserviette herumzuzupfen.

Sie hatte sich einen Tisch ganz hinten in einer Ecke ausgesucht, wo eigentlich nur die Freaks und Außenseiter saßen. Von hier aus hatte man die Cafeteria im Blick, ohne vom Eingang direkt gesehen zu werden. Normalerweise saß sie mit den anderen an einem der großen Tische in der Mitte, und kein anderer Schüler traute sich, sich dazuzusetzen, sodass sie reichlich Platz hatten. Aber heute war ihr das so gerade recht. Sie hatte jeden Schüler, der auch nur Anstalten machte, in ihre Nähe zu kommen, mit einem bitterbösen Blick vertrieben und wollte am liebsten für den Rest des Tages allein sein.

In dem Moment traten Cato und Glimmer ein, mit Tabletts in der Hand und Marvel im Schlepptau. Sie schrumpfte ein bisschen auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und ihre Hand zerknüllte unbewusst den Rest der Papierserviette. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick hatte das Potential, Glimmer ein Loch in den Hinterkopf zu brennen.

Sie wollte wirklich nicht bleiben, um sich das anzusehen, und noch weniger wollte sie gesehen werden. Also nahm sie ihr Tablett auf und schloss sich einer Gruppe jüngerer Schüler an, die auf den Ausgang zusteuerten. Draußen stellte sie ihren kaum angerührten Teller auf das Band, wobei sie den missbilligenden Blick der Cafeteria-Mitarbeiterin gekonnt übersah. „Mach Platz!", herrschte sie einen rothaarigen Schüler an, der ihr im Weg herumstand, und drängelte sich vorbei.

Sie hatte noch über eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause übrig. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt mit den anderen zusammensitzen. Stattdessen ging sie durch den E-Trakt zur Turnhalle, die den älteren Schülern in den Pausen offen stand. Sie schmiss ihre Jacke über eine Bank, suchte sich einen Volleyball aus dem Korb und stellte sich vor, es wäre Glimmers Kopf. Dann begann sie, den Ball gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

Das Knarren der Tür einige Minuten später riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hier steckst du also", erklang Marvels Stimme. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern warf als Antwort den Ball gegen die Wand.

„Also hast du's gehört", fuhr er fort.

„Mir geht's gut", schnappte sie.

„Ja, klar. Aber lass dich bei deinem Anti-Aggressionstraining nicht aufhalten."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und warf mit dem Ball nach ihm. Er fing ihn mühelos aus der Luft. „Kommst du mit nach draußen? Ich will eine rauchen."

„Na gut", grummelte sie. Irgendwie prallte an ihm ihre Wut immer einfach ab. So leicht konnte Marvel nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sie setzten sich in eine nicht so leicht einsehbare Ecke des Schulhofes auf eine kleine Mauer und Marvel kramte sofort Feuerzeug und Zigarette hervor. Nach seinem ersten Zug sagte er: "Hab schon gedacht, dass du es weißt, als du nicht zum Essen aufgetaucht bist."

Sie schwieg verbissen und zerfetzte das Blatt eines Strauches in kleine Fitzel.

„War vermutlich auch besser so", fuhr er fort, „die beiden waren kaum zu ertragen. Von dem ganzen Rumgeturtel wird mir schlecht."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mit ihr auf den Ball geht!", platzte sie heraus.

„Ich wohl", sagte er mit einem bitteren Unterton. „Passen doch gut zusammen, so rein äußerlich?"

„Wenn du das noch einmal sagst, brech ich dir den Hals."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Marvel rauchte und Clove zupfte immer noch an dem Strauch herum.

„Möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sie sah auf. „Also nichts für ungut, Marvel...aber du bist echt nicht mein Typ."

Er sah sie an, als wäre allein der Gedanke absurd. „Das war mir bewusst. Du bist auch nicht mein Typ."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer ist denn dein Typ?"

Sein bedeutungsvolles Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Gott, wir sind echt erbärmlich. Reich mir mal 'ne Zigarette, ich glaube, ich muss kotzen."

„Das hilft auch nicht", sagte er, reichte ihr aber trotzdem die bereits angefangene Zigarette weiter. Sie nahm einen zögerlichen Zug und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja widerlich", sagte sie, rauchte aber dann trotzdem weiter. „Wenn es nicht die beiden wären, würde ich eine richtig hässliche Intrige planen. So richtig mit bösartigen Gerüchten, die ich den Mädels im Unkleideraum stecke oder so. Nur um sie auseinanderzubringen."

„Warum machst du's nicht?", fragte er neugierig.

„Es wäre irgendwie nicht mehr dasselbe, oder? Mit uns." Sie machte eine Handbewegung, um ihre Vierer-Clique zu umfassen.

„Nein, schätze nicht." Er zog seine Schachtel hervor, um sich eine neue Zigarette anzuzünden, da sie seine offenbar nicht wieder hergab. Sie klopfte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf die Bank. „Möchtest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?", fragte sie.

„Ich dachte, das hatten wir gerade schon."

„Ich meine, so richtig. Mit tanzen und rumknutschen in einer dunklen Ecke. Oder vielleicht nicht in einer dunklen Ecke."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Findest du das nicht ein bisschen...verzweifelt?"

„Wir sind verzweifelt", sagte sie bissig.

„Touché."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Wenn die ein unzertrennliches Paar sein können, können wir das auch. Und danach trennen wir uns auf dramatische Art und Weise und heulen uns bei ihnen aus."

Er wirkte beunruhigt. „Halte Cato bitte davon ab, mich umzubringen."

Sie grinste, als würde schon die Vorstellung sie sehr erheitern. „Ich werd's versuchen." Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich auf der Mauer zurück. „Sag Glimmer, ich hab mit fremden Jungs geflirtet oder so. Wenn sie auf mich sauer ist, ist mir das egal. Und Cato kann der Gedanke auch guttun."

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und warf sie hinter sich in die Büsche. „Dir ist klar, dass das so nie klappt? Die beiden hängen aneinander, als hätte man sie zusammen geklebt."

„Wenn ich mir den ganzen Abend ihr Geknutsche ansehen muss, muss ich mich leider umbringen", sagte sie.

„Auch wieder wahr."

Für einen Moment hüllten sie sich beide in resigniertes Schweigen. Dann fragte Clove: „Und echt Glimmer? Im Ernst?"

Er machte ihren zweifelnden Ton nach. „Cato? Im Ernst?"

„Sie ist die totale Zicke", murmelte sie.

„Und er ist ein Schläger. Erinnerst du dich an den Jungen, den er verdächtigt hat, seine Sporttasche versteckt zu haben? Er hat ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen."

„Er ist halt manchmal ein bisschen...ungeduldig." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Marvel schnaubte.

„...Wir sollten das Tanzen besser vorher üben, bei dem Größenunterschied. Und das Rumknutschen", sagte sie.

„So viel größer als Cato bin ich gar nicht", murmelte er.

„Mit ihm wird's auch nicht einfach, aber da hab ich wenigstens meine rosarote Brille auf."

„Aha."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf. „Holst du mich um 8 ab?", fragte sie mit affektierter Stimme.

„Meinetwegen. Und jetzt komm, wir haben Mathe."

Sie schnippte die Zigarette ins Gras und stand auf. „Heißt das, ich muss mir die nächsten paar Stunden unser Liebespaar antun? Ich glaub, mir wird schon wieder schlecht." Mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig riss sie die Tür zum Schulgebäude auf. „Wenn unser Plan nicht klappt, kann ich immer noch Glimmer umbringen. Ich könnte sie mit einer ihrer Haarnadeln erstechen."

„Untersteh dich."


End file.
